Angel kiss
by wickedcreature
Summary: Shania Mist. Angel in hiding, best friend of Elena and about to go hunting with a whole lot of angels. Will she tell them who she is, before they find out? And will this be just another hunt, or the journey to true love? Illium love xD
1. Profile

**Profile**

**Name**: Shania Mist

**Age**: 19 (400)

**D.O.B**: 28/11/15

**Species**: Angel (in hiding), can hide her wings, no one knows about her

**Cover species**: Born Guild Hunter, only one who can compare to Elena

**Appearance****:**

**Hair**: black waist length, green and gold streaks.

**Face**: high delicate cheekbones, small nose, full ruby red lips, pale skin. Bright lime green eyes with yellow gold starburst and long, thick black eyelashes and perfectly curved eyebrows.

**Body**: 5 ft 10. Long lean legs, slim body, tinned muscles. Long delicate neck, and long slim arms. DD firm breast, flat stomach, sharp hip bones, firm lush arse. Sharp but delicate collar bones and subtle thigh gap, skinny, but health.

**Wings**: 16 ft wingspan. Dark silver, almost grey, with large starburst of jade, emerald and sapphire, and smaller splashes of gold and bronze.

**Angelic stuff:**

**Armour: **

**1-** . ?fbid=450163288398302&amp;id=272395449508421&amp;set=a.285473158200650.68681.272395449508421&amp;refid=13&amp;ref=nf

**2-** . ?fbid=450161898398441&amp;id=272395449508421&amp;set=a.285473158200650.68681.272395449508421&amp;refid=13&amp;ref=nf

**3-** post/63867058581/tairadawn-lie-sang-bong-f-w-2009

**Weapons**:

**1-** post/39343755948/secretcigarette-themagicfarawayttree

**2- ** post/50475626548

**3- ** . ?fbid=584789868229937&amp;set=a.277777382264522.68195.277563988952528&amp;type=1&amp;theater

**4-** post/40415012529

**5- **(_BOW_) pin/289919294733222362/

_(ARROWS)_ entry/102785756/via/A_Verence?page=3

**6-** .

**History**: 400 years ago, a little angel girl was born, with wings like no one had ever seen before. Whilst still at school, and learning with the other children, she had no idea that her wings would eventually cause trouble (because children don't get jealous about things like that) but as she grew older, and left the school, she began to have troubles. Because her wings were so unique and beautiful, women became jealous and vicious, while men became lustful and forceful, almost violent in their advances towards her. After the deaths of her parents, when she was 350 She left the nest, and ventured out into the real world. She learnt how to act human, just slightly stronger. When she saw her first rogue vampire kill a human girl, she decided to learn how to hunt them like a human hunter, and three years ago, started to pretend to be a natural born hunter. When she started, she met Elena and they became close friends since they were the best at what they do. (Elena knows everything, but she's the only one, and she's promised not to tell anyone, unless Shania gives her permission.)

**Personality**: sarcastic, bitchy, bubbly, serious, full of humour, flirty, dirty minded, kind hearted, strong, independent, slightly strange, geek, silly, loving, sweet, sometimes shy, protects those she cares about.


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter one: Elena's POV **

I stood on the roof with Raphael and thought about what to do. On one hand, I did not want to work with this angel who was trying to get into my head, and who I found myself undeniably attracted to. On the other hand, there was an incredibly dangerous monster out there, killing innocent people. But if I do this... It's on my own terms.

"Alright, but if I do this, it's on one condition, otherwise i won't do it and you can kill me" I spoke quietly.

"And what's that condition?" He asked sounding annoyed and amused.

"I get to bring one other hunter with me. She lives with me anyway so she can be with me whenever, if I have to stay here, she stays here. She's the best she just lets me take the tittle because I'm better at tracking, but she's fast, and stronger than all the natural born hunters. Thats my condition"

He looked at me thoughtfully before nodding his head.

"Okay, if she agrees with it, fine. Who is it?"

"Shania Mist."

"Never heard of her."

"And that's how she likes it" I smiled sarcastically, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialling her number.

"Hello?" Her voice purrs through the phone, and I see Raphael raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey Shania."

"Elena? What's up?"

"You busy?"

"Nah, just finished my hunt and heading home, why?"

"I need a favour..."

"Sure, anything."

"Um, see... Well theirs this psycho on the loose killing innocent people, and Raphael - "

"The Arch-angel Raphael?"

"Yeah... Anyway, he wants me to track this thing, but I said I'd only do it on the condition that I got to bring someone of my choice with me and we'll..."

"You want me to help?" She sounded surprised.

"We'll, your the best, you've always had my back, we're best friends, and I wouldn't want anybody else, except maybe Sarah."

"Hmmm, okay. I'll do it, but only because its you. Now on to business. Yo, Raphael, I know you've been listening in so answer me this."

His eyebrows raise even more before he leaned close to the phone.

"When and where?" She demanded.

" Elena will call you when we know." He smirked.

"Stupid arch-angel" she muttered. "Alright, Elena darling, we'll talk soon." And with that she hung up.

"I need information, about her. I need to know her kill history, her age, everything you know bout her" Raphael demanded.

"Okay, here's her hunter file." I handed him a relatively skinny file.

Opening it he saw,

Name: Shania Angelica Mist

Age: 19

D.O.B: 28/11/15

Species: Born hunter

Appearance:

Hair: I couldn't find hair with green streaks that I liked, so pretend the red highlights are dark green. ( entry/111318162/in-set/13010358-_?context_user=Anita_Ramirez&amp;page=3 )

Face: ( post/83230916723 )

Eyes: ( entry/112251123/via/shanks16)

Eye lashes: ( entry/95783699/in-set/15773249-make-up?context_user=_Miss_QT_&amp;page=3 )

Body: ( entry/111346708/via/ssarassofia?page=3 )

Hunter history:

Started: 3 years ago, age 16

First kill: Age 15, Dolohov jemetri, Rogue Vampire, age 400

Kill number: 80

Successful hunts: 316

Unsuccessful hunts (vampire killed or not found): 5 - vampires killed. 0 - not found.

Hunter Abilities: Strength, agility, flexibility, tracking, accuracy, long distance vision, silent presence (unknown, only record of such ability), immediate healing of minor injuries (unknown, only record of such ability), fast healing of major injuries (unknown, only record of such ability)

Weapons: ALL

Personal weapons:

\- /beautifully-engraved-browning-renaissance-hi-power-semi-automatic-pistol-with-gold-plated-trigger/

\- /cz-75-b-75th-anniversary-ub-stainless-edition-a-beautiful-piece-of-czech-design/

\- /cool-hunting/plukka/?utm_source=feedburner&amp;utm_medium=feed&amp;utm_campaign=Feed%253A+honestlywtf+%2528HonestlyWTF%2529

\- art/Viking-knife-426460342

\- pin/365002744769283332/

Personal:

Father: deceased, death unknown

Mother: deceased, death unknown

Siblings: none

Address: See Elenas File

Tattoos:

colourful wings covering back

1- entry/112081083/via/BarbaraxPalvin?page=2

2- pin/478366791640437258/

3- .

4- (imagine it thinner, on her upper bicep and in silver) pin/44965696251370612/

her file didn't have a lot of information, just pictures, because no one but me really new anything about her. The Guild didn't care as long as she did her job, and she was the best.

"We'll, she's good, I'll give you that, but is she good enough?" He smirked.

"She's the best, better than me, and any hunter, even most vampires" I snapped back.

"There's not much information here about her..."

"That's because she doesn't want anyone to know anything about her. If they don't know, they can't hurt her. Not to mention she's got a few unmentionable, life changing secrets she'd rather keep hidden" I smirked then, knowing I'd made him curious.

"And they would be?"

"Unmentionable. Life changing. Secrets. Not for you, or anyone else to know" I smiled.

"But you know" he drawled.

"I'm her best friend, I live with her, so I see her secret everyday since most if it is hidden there, and she trusted me enough to tell and show me the truth, if you can gain her trust, or if you or her feel that her secret may effect this hunt, you guys can work that out, but otherwise, you Don't Need to know."

He growled at me before nodding.

"You can go, I'll be in touch" he grumble.

"I know" I nodded before heading off.


	3. armour and stuff

So i have decided to change her rmour and all that so here they are.

**Armour:**

. /_JwZn7WPNpr8/TBpF49VENQI/AAAAAAAAAP0/KFIfUyfWzdY/s400/tumblr_kwywcyMZ6B1qzcg4fo1_

armour/set?id=133725368

**Weapons:**

cgi/collection?id=3889133

**character**

/shanks16/collections/25906121-angel-kiss-character


End file.
